


For Death We Shall Follow

by Caliadragon



Series: EAD 2017 [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - Fandom, Hawaii 5-0, Kingsman, NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: Anti-Abby, Anti-Jason Gideon, Anti-Jennifer Shepard, Anti-Ziva, Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Death is not Static, Discussion of Rape, EAD 2017, Evil Dumbles and Snape, F/F, F/M, GFY, Gen, Good Malfoys, Graphic Violence, Lust Potions, M/M, Major and Minor Character Deaths, Minerva McGonagall Will Kill You, Multi, No unsolicited Advice or Beta Welcome, OOC, Other, Protective Weasleys, Torture, Unbeta'd, love potions, mental manipulation, threats of rape, timeline what timeline?, unbeta’d, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: Death began an awakening, death began a change, death broke the hearts of many and saved the lives of more. Death is a child that will lead them all to War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a WIP and part of the EAD 2017. Please do not press me on when the next part will come out. I am actively working on this, but my health is bad and could keep me from posting for a while. Read at your own risk.

**Title:** For Death We Shall Follow

**Author:** Caliadragon

**Category:** AU, Fusion, Sentinels and Guides are Known

**Fandom:** Harry Potter, The Sentinel, NCIS, Hawaii 5-0, Kingsman, Criminal Minds

**Series:** The Avalon Chronicles

**Rating:** R to NC-17

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley/Neville Longbottom, Charlie Weasley/Fleur Delacour - Weasley, George Weasley/Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley/Daphne Greengrass, Ginny Weasley/Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Blaise Zabini, Minerva McGonagall/Ethan McGinnis(OMC), Oliver Wood/Marcus Flint, Blair Sandburg/Jim Ellison, Danny Williams/Steve McGarrett, Tony DiNozzo/Derek Morgan, David Rossi/Spencer Reid, Lord Voldemort/Lavender Brown, Lily Potter/James/Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks(Emily Prentiss)/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Penelope Garcia/Kevin Lynch

**Author’s Note:** The Chieftain of the Horde is modeled off the characterization done by Keira Marcos as I could find no good reference for him and I fell in love with her take on Ragnarok. I got the idea for Derek and Tony from a few authors, but mostly I fell in love with the pairing thanks to the wonderful Jilly James.

I started this series during the April Rough Trade of 2016, the challenge was to write 3 stories for a total word count of 30,000 to 50,000 by fusing it with the Sentinel Fandom as it is the ‘ [ Little Black Dress ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/299355) ’ of fandom.

The first story in this series  [ _ Steps Beyond Death _ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973380) was the first story that I wrote and part way through the story I threw out all of my notes and began to craft the story in a new way and so the Avalon Chronicles was born. 

**Warnings:** Major and Minor Character Deaths, Protective Weasleys, Evil Dumbles and Snape, Minerva McGonagall will kill you, Good Malfoys, Graphic Violence, Mental Manipulation, Torture, Threats of Rape, Discussion of Rape, Voldemort, Love Potions, Lust Potions, Child Murder, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Character Bashing, OOC, Unbeta’d, No unsolicited Advice or Beta Welcome, GFY, Anti-Ziva, Anti-Jennifer Shepard, Anti-Abby, Anti-Jason Gideon, Death is not Static, Timeline What Timeline?

**Summary:** Death began an awakening, death began a change, death broke the hearts of many and saved the lives of more. Death is a child that will lead them all to War.

  
  


**_Prologue:_ **

 

_ On the Day of Awakening King Harry Potter and his two closest companions Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley came online as Guides, Harry was an Alpha Prime, Hermione and Ron were Alphas, all three were wolves. _

_ When the came online the world Awakened with them. Not just the magickal world, but the whole world. Some, those who had been damaged the worse and were also magickal, did not come online fully as it was to dangerous yet for them. _

_ Those that did come online were for the most part connected to the King and his Companions. Most notable among them were the Trio’s Sentinels. As well as Ron Weasley’s entire family line. Every Weasley, Black, and Prewitt the Lords and Ladies of the Divine approved of came online. This brought their mates online.  _

_ Their closest friends came online, including their entire family lines. Most astonishing of these who came online were none other than the Lord and Lady of Longbottom, Neville Longbottom’s parents came out of the control of the madness they had been forced into by torture during the first days after the end of the First Blood War. _

_ Yet, for all of the wonder and joy the King and his Companions brought when they came online, they brought something even more important, they brought people willing to fight the Dark Lords Voldemort and Dumbledore. _

_ For while Dumbledore was killed at the hands of the Dormant Sentinel Severus Snape, his ideals were deeply entrenched in the minds and hearts of countless generations of magickals. As were his Dark Manipulations, the turning of the Light to the Dark and creating a monster so terrible he would one day become the Dark Lord Voldemort. _

_ In the first year following the Betrayer’s killing of Albus Dumbledore people began to arrive in Magickal Britain to aide in the War efforts. Followers of both Dark Lords turned on both the teachings and the goals of their leaders. _

_ It would be two years before the King and his Companions would be able to come to safety and bring on the second Awakening, but in the process a revolution was brewing within Britain and around the world. _

_ At Hogwarts torture, manipulation, and deprivation were daily occurrences. Yet our North Star Minerva McGonagall stayed for us and with her the Sentinels and Guides, the Professors, the Purebloods, the Centaurs, and the House Elves, and with great personal danger and genuine kindness they rescued countless Muggleborn and Half-blood children from the Death Eaters and their unmarked supporters. _

_ It is here that we start our story of the Avalon Rebellion Force, who formed to support the efforts of our King and his Companions. _

 

**_Expert from the Awakening and Rebellion, How Death Saved Us All by Colin Creevy_ **

  
  


**Chapter One: Death in the City**

**Washington DC**

 

**_Washington, DC NCIS Headquarters_ **

 

Senior Supervisory Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr. stood stock still and grief stricken at the sight of his boss and best friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his Probationary Agent Timothy McGee. Beside Tony Abigail Sciuto stood raging at him while Officer Ziva David and Director Jennifer Shepard said nothing.

Tony was ignoring them. It was their fault this had happened, just like it was Ziva’s fault that Kate was dead. It was their actions that led to Tony having to face down the fact that Gibbs and McGee were dead. 

Doctor’s Donald ‘Ducky’ Mallard and James Palmer were pushing Abby away from Tony and trying to calm her down, while the two agents from the FBI were glaring at Ziva and Vance. Senior Supervisory Special Agents Tobias Fornell and Jack Garrett were also doing their best to protect Tony from Abby.

The Secretary of the Navy Phillip Davenport, the Deputy Director of the CIA Harrison Kershaw, the Head of Homeland Security Tom Morrow, the head of JAG "A.J." Chegwidden, and Assistant Director of the NCIS Leon Vance were trying to get a coherent statement from Tony, but he was in deep shock and frankly Ducky was extremely worried for his young friend.

“That is enough Abigail! If you do not back away and leave Anthony alone I will have you arrested and dragged from the room. He is injured and should be in a hospital, not here being screamed at by someone who claims to be his friend and a member of his family.” 

“Jethro and Timothy were murdered, Anthony sustained injuries in the explosion. Ziva however, seems to have taken no injuries. If you wish to scream at someone why do you not aim that vitriol at her and leave Anthony in peace. You are not the only one to have lost people you love you selfish little twit.” Ducky finally snapped out, shocking Abby into silence. 

Abby wasn’t the only one stunned by Ducky’s outburst. Everyone who knew the gregarious doctor knew him to be a kind man that was not quick to anger, was compassionate with his ‘patients’, and always had a story from his youth to share with others.

For Ducky to lose his temper meant that the situation was extremely dire. Abby started to cry, but still continued to glare at Tony. If he had just been faster, Gibbs and Tim would be alive. “You should be dead instead of them!” Abby yelled at Tony, who didn’t even flinch, he was too broken to care what she had to say.

Tony could swear that he felt his friends die along with everyone else when the car bomb went off in the parking lot where he, Gibbs, and Tim were meeting with Ziva before they went to talk to JAG and Director Harrison about the operation that Director Shepard had tried to get Tony to take during the time that Gibbs was in the hospital following his head injuries in an explosion.

Tony knew that Ziva had murdered his friends and would have killed him if possible. Tony knew he needed to say something, but he just  _ hurt _ so bad and his heart felt as though it had been ripped from his chest.

Ducky turned to touch Tony one more time, only to watch in horror as his young friend clutched his head and screamed out in shock. Jimmy followed him just seconds later.

“What the hell?” Leon Vance demanded, only to fall against the wall as his senses seemed to burn out of his control.

 

**Arlington Cemetery**

 

Derek Morgan stood with his gun pointed at the man who had just killed Derek's friend and boss Aaron Hotchner. “Derek put down the gun, we can deal with this in another way.” Jason Gideon ordered.

Derek sneered. “Yes, because your method of nonviolent apprehension and sympathy for this man didn’t just get Aaron killed. Shut up, either he puts down the gun or I shoot him.” Derek snapped back.

“Even if Derek followed that order Gideon, I would not.” Spencer said firmly, his normally gentle eyes cold with anger.

“Reid.” Gideon began in a disappointed tone.

“Shut up Jason. You aren’t even a member of the team anymore and you do not work for the FBI. I’m Derek and Spencer’s boss and I am telling them to shoot the bastard if he doesn’t put down the gun.” David Rossi said, furious with the man he had once called his friend.

“Put down the gun!” Reid ordered the man who had just killed his best friend. 

“Listen I know this looks bad, but I swear the guy over there is the one who killed Agent Hotchner. I’m an undercover cop, my name is Danny Williams, Hotch was going to extract me from my current undercover and then things went to shit. I was turning myself over when the old guy showed up with the asshole I have been hunting. His name is Victor Hesse. Please let me give you my gun and I’ll go with you to confirm everything.” Detective Danny Williams said as he moved closer to the FBI Agents and gave Derek his gun.

As soon as Derek had the gun he felt strangely off balance and then his mind went haywire and that was the last thing he remembered. David Rossi shot Victor Hesse as he lunged at Danny with a knife as Danny fell alongside Derek and Reid, only to follow seconds later, seriously relieved to see that their backup had arrived.

 


End file.
